


【短文】边缘越界

by waterin



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO设定, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterin/pseuds/waterin
Summary: 文笔垃圾，没有相关经验脑所以没有进一步的描写没头没尾没逻辑，ABO的设定是为车而车。私设战后是由红豆来监督大蛇丸，双向（为什么写在这里呢？我文中不想写←_←），我假装蛇窟里只有他们两人





	【短文】边缘越界

红豆侧身躺在大蛇丸的床上，双腿夹着对方盖的被单，一阵一阵的用被子摩擦私处让红豆感到了极大的愉悦。感受到私处分泌出液体后，需要自慰的欲望也随之消退了。  
红豆把夹着的被子放开，转而把一部分的被子盖到自己的肚子上。 抱一会被子就走吧，红豆想着，消抹Omega气味的喷剂也能轻轻松松的除掉味道。红豆也是计算好这时候大蛇丸会外出几小时来的。  
气味……  
红豆环住旁边的被子，将其凑近。  
当闻到本人而不是被子传来的Alpha的味道时，红豆就明白不妙了，这里没有地方逃走，在红豆思考的间隙对方也一步步的走向房间。

大蛇丸在特许外出时不断在想红豆最近信息素异常的事情，担心她的发情期突然到来，这个时候离抑制剂的供应时间还有很久。  
不想让她沾染上别人的味道，但是立场也决定了两人不能成为恋人。大蛇丸有想过抱住红豆，幻想的温热身体、柔软触感让大蛇丸呼吸加快，但他也很快停止想这些有的没的。  
回来是为了制作暂时性的抑制剂。 在靠近自己的房间时闻到红豆的气味就知道发生什么了。

大蛇丸拉开了门，走近床边  
“红豆。”  
“嗯。”红豆想回答大蛇丸，但无法反应过来的她发出的只是细碎的呻吟声。  
“做了吗？”大蛇丸桎梏住红豆的手，脱下她的裤子、内裤。  
内裤上的水渍清晰可见，大蛇丸把红豆的内裤放在一旁。  
“别的也来做吧。”，大蛇丸把红豆上身的衣物也脱下。“在我床上做这种事情，是想我把你灌满吗？”  
大蛇丸双手托住红豆的胸部，拇指挑逗着敏感的乳头。  
想着用嘴巴来会不会更舒服，大蛇丸俯下身轻轻含着乳头，重复进行着吸舔。色情的举动让红豆满脸通红，快感也是其中的因素。  
“我想要进去。”大蛇丸将红豆的腿放置在自己身体的两侧，抬高。  
“接下来……我会让你体验真正的快感的。”


End file.
